theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Pak Seng
Billy Pak Seng is the next in line for the Title of Ebon Mask (Thus making him a member of a legendary family of heroism). He is the Sidekick and pupil of the Heroine who currently holds the title and has been sent to the Academy to hone his abilities and protect him from harm. The current Ebon Mask realized that Billy has special abilities that could make him the greatest Ebon Mask ever. Background Billy Pak Seng is a Cambodian boy growing up in Vibora Bay's Chinatown. He was being raised by his Grandparents, who are very formal and honor the ways of the old world. His youth was spent training under his grandfather and various other Muay Thai martial artists while avoiding the other children of the area. Since Billy was Cambodian he looked different than the other children, something they would constantly tease him about and would target him while he walked home alone (usually daydreaming about the stories that his Grandparents would teach him that night). As Billy grew the teasing that he received intensified and the other kids began to throw rocks and even swing punches (None of which ever seemed to hit). His grandparents would constantly remind him that violence is not the answer (Especially not how he should use his martial arts training); Billy was forced to find other ways to avoid the other kids. During one incident of particular violence Billy was accidently cornered in an alley by some bullies (Many of the youths in the neighborhood began to find connections with the Yakuza Crime syndicate) and was forced to run up a wall and use the rooftops of Chinatown to get home. Billy began to love the freedom that free running allowed him and it was not long before he was travelling to and from School, Training, and Home via rooftops. One day, during Billy's running a costumed woman crashed directly in front of him. The heroine was unconscious and badly hurt but Billy managed to hide her from the villain with whom she was fighting. After several hours the woman woke up and identified herself as the Black Mask, and while she was sad the criminal escaped she was curious how Billy could evade him so well even while caring for her. The woman would eventually leave but come back to spend sessions with Billy free running and practicing combat. Being so greatly impressed with his prowess in combat and agility she took him to her personal training course and marvelled how the youth seemed to anticipate each obstacle the course would provide. As the training increased the heroine realized that Billy could be her replacement one day and set out to groom the youth to fight as the 11th Ebon Mask. Billy's grandparents were honored that such a postive influence took interest in their grandchild and allowed him to train with her whenever she wanted. As their training continued the Ebon Mask realized that her new protege would be in danger if she continued to train him and take him on missions. She secretly met with his Grandparents and offered to pay for Billy's schooling if he could be sent to a Special school. With the opportunity to escape the bullies and Yakuza members that seemed to infect Chinatown; Billy's grandparents gladly accepted the offer but said the final decision was up to their honorable Grandson. After an especially challengin training Session the Ebon Mask told the youngster that Vibora Bay was too dangerous for him now. She told him about a place where he could train to fulfill his destiny of being the next protector of the city. Billy never learned the true identity of the Ebon Mask but knew she was right, in order for him to one day save Vibora Bay he must now leave it. Powers Extensive Muay Thai training (Especially in the Boran Mastery), Amateur Free Runner, Limited use of Black Mask gadgetry, Vastly untapped Precognitive abilities (Currently limited to only moments in his own future, Uses it to predict the movements of opponents during fights) Weaknesses Merely Human (Bullets, bad days, Disease, Temperatures, all the good stuff that we must deal with). Psy based attacks, Crowded Areas, even multiple opponents may throw off his precognitive abilities. His enhanced Agility has limited his muscle strength Fighting Proficiencies limited to Bipedal opponents (Monsters aren't his thing) Links Vibora Bay : http://www.championsonlinewiki.com/wiki/Vibora_Bay Muay Boran : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muay_Boran Free Running : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Free_running Category:Characters Category:Beta